


NO COMPLIANCE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: BITS OF BUCKY [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Bucky will do whatever he has to in order to make sure no one can use his trigger words against him. But this is a VERY bad idea.
Series: BITS OF BUCKY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	NO COMPLIANCE

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Longing. 

Bucky stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at the scalpel in his right hand. 

Rusted.

This was the only way out. 

Furnace.

Someone would find him again. Another Zemo. Someone who knew the words.

Daybreak.

More innocents would die. 

Seventeen.

More blood on his blackened soul.

Benign.

He raised his eyes to the mirror, stared at his pale, tight-lipped reflection.

Nine.

But if he couldn’t hear the words, they would hold no power over him.

Homecoming.

He would be free.

One.

Hand steady, he raised the scalpel to his right ear. 

Freight Car.

Maybe then, he could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Supernatural fanfic, but this is my first foray into the awesomeness that is Marvel. Not sure if I'll write more, but if I do, it's sure to be Bucky-centric.


End file.
